Frisk/Undertale Arena
Frisk is the main character of the Undertale series, and is a playable character on Undertale Arena. Unlike in Undertale FES, she doesn't have a male counterpart. Her rival is Sans. Her theme is Reach Out to the Truth. Story Few months after the events of the Pacifist Run of Undertale FES, Frisk is seen going home from school with Monica. Before they're home, a boy named Gordon appears in front of them. Then the opening starts. Opening Gordon mistakens Frisk as Chara, and tries to kill her with a knife. Monica tries to help her but gets injured instead. She then turns into a statue. Gordon then carries Monica and disappears. Frisk, still in panic, returns home to inform Toriel about the event that happened. Before she can finish explaining, she was teleported to a gigantic arena with other peoples. Some of them are her friends, while others are just strangers. Gordon's voice can be heard, telling the others to fight each other if they want to go back home. The winner will also get their wish granted, but only 1. He also states that if a person gives up, they will automatically get eliminated, and the winner may proceed to the next round. Fights Note that Frisk can give MERCY to an opponent, making them give up. * Monster Kid - Flowery Fields * Papyrus - Dusty Ridge * RG 02 - Winter Beach * Sans (Rival) - Giga Warp * Gordon (Final Boss) - Floating Colosseum Ending Pacifist Ending After Frisk gave Gordon MERCY, he dies because of not fulfilling his promise, which was not to give up or lose in any fight with anyone. Frisk then rushes to the statue of Monica and hugs it. Slowly, the statue turned to Monica again. The both of them and everyone else gets teleported back home. When the two humans go inside their house, Toriel happily hugs them while crying, worried that they might never come back. The screen then fades to black after this, and then the sentence "Pacifist Ending" appears on the black screen. Genocide Ending After Frisk defeats Gordon, he dies because of not fulfilling his promise, which was not to give up or lose in any fight with anyone. Frisk then rushes to the statue of Monica and destroys it with her knife. After the death of Monica, Gordon, and other monsters, Frisk was sent back to her homeworld. There, she was hugged by Toriel. The camera then shows Toriel from the backside when she is hugging Frisk. Frisk can be seen using Chara's smiley face. The screen then fades to black, and then the sentence "Genocide Ending" appears on the black screen. Neutral Ending After Frisk defeats/gave Mercy to Gordon, he dies because of not fulfilling his promise, which was not to give up or lose in any fight with anyone. Frisk then rushes to the statue of Monica, but suddenly she falls to the ground. After this, Frisk woke up from her sleep. It is revealed that it was all just a nightmare. The screen then fades to black , and then the sentence "Neutral Ending" appears on the black screen. Rival Chat Pacifist Frisk: "Sans? Is that you?" Sans: "heya kid, yea it's me." Frisk: "It's not our turn... Is it?" Sans: "well sadly it is, and i won't hold back." Frisk: "Well, okay. But I will try to give MERCY." Sans: "i guess that thing won't work this time." Genocide Frisk: "..." Sans: "heya kid, i saw your last battles." Frisk: "..." Sans: "and i've seen a ''skele-tons ''of people getting killed. wait, did i've used that pun before?" Frisk: "You know your brother's dead too, right?" Sans: "who doesn't. after all you've done to us monsters, it was all a fake." Frisk: "..." Sans: "just stay calm, and have a bad time, will ya?"